


The Box

by aspirateurkilleuse



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Complete crack, Crack, Gen, I can clearly see Louis Litt doing that, set between episodes 211 and 212
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 12:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1388254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aspirateurkilleuse/pseuds/aspirateurkilleuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis finds a new way to punish Harold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Box

**Author's Note:**

> The idea came from a conversation I had with my brotp. We were talking about Louis and Harold. And I don't know why she told me about that sketch a french humorist did. If any french person understands the reference, he or she will get a cookie (virtual of course but it's better than nothing).

Louis was angry. Very angry. Not the usual angry against the associates but really pissed. Harold had screwed up again. And this time, it was big. He entered in the bullpen really decided to take care of the matter and it meant shouting at that clown. But the associate wasn't at his desk. And none of his co-worker seemed to know where he was. Well, actually, they were all hiding in their cubicle faking to work. But for once, Louis didn't care. He knew where that idiot was. He knew what his favorite hide-out was: the copy room.

And he was right. Harold was sitting behind a desk, briefing some files that should have been finished an hour ago. When Louis entered, opening the door violently, the young associate looked up from his files to Louis. He was clearly afraid. Not that Louis gave a damn.

"What is that? Asked the Senior Partner throwing some papers in front of him.  
-I... I... I...  
-I what?  
-I... I don't know!  
-Wow! Like it's a surprise! Why did you write that they were selling the Clarens factory at 5 millions and not 50 millions?  
-I'm sorry. The zero doesn't work well on my keyboard.  
-I don't give a damn! If I hadn't read it, our client would have lost 45 millions because of you, you moron!"

Harold looked down, unable to speak, his whole body shaking. But Louis wasn't done, he was far from done.

"And what about the Benbrick files? Why aren't they ready?  
-I work on the Clarens factory sale!  
-The Benbrick files were supposed to be on my desk an hour ago! I need them for the 2pm meeting!"

Harold tried to explain himself, not that Louis was really listening. Harold explanations were always shit. But at that point, Louis saw it. The box. It was a huge box in which the new fax had been delivered. And it was sitting in the copy room for three days now. Louis looked at Harold and pointed the box.

"You, take that box and follow me!"

They walked out of the copy room. Louis ignored the stares they recieved. Then, they entered in the bullpen. Louis stopped and pointed the floor. Harold put the box down. The senior partner raised his voice to attract everybody's attention.

"Listen up people, today, you are about to see what will happened to each one of you that screws up! If anyone makes any kind of mistake that can compremise this firm, I swear to God that you will have to go throught what carrot top will go through now."

He then turned to Harold who was just standing there, afraid, waiting. Louis then pointed the box in a dramatic manner and nodded, saying:

"In there.  
-What?  
-You heard me. Get your ass in that box!"

Carefully, Harold entered in the box and sat down, knees brought up against his chest. Louis closed the box. At that point, the young associate said:

"It's dark, I'm scared."

Louis rolled his eyes. He looked around the room, making sure to have everybody's attention.

"Now, pay attention people, because any of you can be the next."

Then, Louis just grabbed the box and started to shake as violently as he could. The associates were just standing there, stunned by the scene in front of them. This was surreal. Harold was in the box, shouting, begging for help and Louis was still shaking the box. He stopped after a minute. He looked around to see all the threatened looks. He opened the box and just said:

"Get your ass out and go back to work."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there is any mistake. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
